


Tell Me It's Gonna Be Okay

by yasmintalita



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasmintalita/pseuds/yasmintalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak sempre planejou a vida, mas ao entrar na faculdade dos sonhos e conhecer os infames e charmosos Tommy Merlyn e Oliver Queen viu sua vida virar de pernas pro ar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It's Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Após anos como uma mera leitora, eu finalmente decidi postar uma história. Essa ideia surgiu há uns 2 dias atrás e não saiu da minha cabeça, então senti que deveria postar. Eu espero que vocês gostem, comentem e dêem sugestões. Bom, é melhor eu parar de enrolar antes que vocês desistam da fic. Allons-y!

01 de fevereiro de 2007

Felicity Smoak está tendo um dia ruim. Acordou atrasada e perdeu a aula favorita, depois teve uma briga terrível com seu namorado Cooper e agora um cliente mimado não para de a importunar. 

"Você está sempre aqui no The Bitter End?" ele perguntou ainda com o menu nas mãos. 

"Claro que sim, afinal trabalho aqui, qual o seu pedido?" disse ela, rolando os olhos

"Então, você quer me encontrar mais tarde, talvez em um lugar mais privado?" ele perguntou sorrateiro

"Não, obrigada, você pode por favor fazer um pedido! Alguns de nós realmente tem o que fazer"

"Okay, um ciabatta especial e o seu número, por favor?" 

"Primeiramente, eu tenho um namorado e segundo eu não faço o seu tipo. Mais alguma coisa?" 

"Não faz o meu tipo? Você é exatamente o meu tipo, você tem um pulso e está respirando" ele disse brincando (ou não)

E essa foi a deixa que morena precisava para ir ao balcão e buscar o pedido do folgado Don Juan, ela realmente não ligava mais pra esse tipo de cantadas, já conhecia todas, afinal morou metade da vida em Las Vegas, claro que isso foi antes de se mudar pra Central City. Depois de muito insistir, o garoto percebeu que a garçonete não ia ceder às suas investidas então desistiu, mas ao sair deixou uma generosa gorjeta e seu número de telefone.

"Que garoto abusado! Eu realmente estou sem cabeça pra lidar com esse tipo hoje" Felicity comentou com a colega de trabalho e melhor amiga Caitlin Snow

"Pode até ser atrevido mas você não pode negar que ele é um verdadeiro gato, sem contar que além de deixar uma gorjeta bem gorda, ainda por cima deixou o telefone" comentou a futura médica. 

"Fala sério, como se algum dia eu fosse ficar com um cara arrogante e metido como ele" bufou Felicity

"E o Cooper é o que? Eu acho que ele se encaixa nesse perfil direitinho." 

Felicity sabia que seus amigos não morriam de amores por seu namorado mas já estava cansada de discutir sobre isso, então resolveu deixar pra lá e continuou a limpar as mesas. Após o turno acabar, se despediu da melhor amiga e foi para seu dormitório. Mal ela sabia mas amanhã seria um longo dia.


End file.
